1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having improved picture quality characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent trend has been the replacement of conventional display apparatuses with thin, flat display apparatuses that are portable. Of these thin, flat display apparatuses, organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-luminescent apparatuses, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and high response speeds. Thus, thin, flat display apparatuses are being regarded with much interest as next-generation display apparatuses. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which include light-emitting layers formed of organic materials, have a lower driving voltage, faster response speed, and produce more colors than the inorganic light-emitting display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed therebetween. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, the organic light-emitting layer, which is electrically connected to the electrodes, emits visible light.
Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of sub-pixels that are arrayed in stripe patterns to facilitate manufacturing and improve optical characteristics. In this case, a plurality of sub-pixels arrayed in one stripe pattern may emit visible light of the same color, and sub-pixels in stripe patterns disposed at the left and right sides from a user's perspective may be more prominently perceived by the user. Thus, this arrangement limits the margin for improvement in picture quality of organic light-emitting display apparatuses.